New Super Mario World (NSMWu)
'''New Super Mario World (3DS) '''is a new game for 3DS. This is a sequel of NSMB2, and fllowing-up sequel of New Super Mario Bros U. Story Mario, Luigi and Peach go to the vacation in the Dinosaur Land, but the Bowser and the Koopalings await theme there! They take Peach, and deliver in the Valley of Bowser, and our heroes must save here. Playable Characters *Mario: The protagonist, it is a easily to controll. *Luigi: The brother of protagonist, it is a difficult to controll. NPC *Peach: The classic damsell in distress. *Bowser: The main antagonist in the game, and in the all of Mario series! *Bowser Jr: The daredevil Bowser's favourite son, this is is a boss of the world 8, already with Bowser. *Koopalings: The seven, evil, Bowser's son, they will guard the castles. *Reznor: The boss of fortress, this is a four statue of Triceratops. Yoshi *Green Yoshi: It has no power. *Red Yoshi: It can breathe fire. *Blue Yoshi: It can fly. *Yellow Yoshi: It can ground pounding. *Ligth Blu Yoshi (New): It can breathe ice. Worlds W1: Yoshi plains (A grass world, with many yoshis) *1-1: Yoshi plains way *1-2: Monty Mole's mountain of grass *1-3: Rex's heights *1-T Lakitus trampiline tower *1-4: Banzai Bill's monutain *1-C: Lemmys Snake Block Castle W2: Pepper Pyrimad (A desert world, with big hills, and Super Pepper's tree) *2-1: Pepper's burning ruins *2-2: Crystal tunnel *2-3: Super Koopa's sea of Cheep Cheeps *2-G: Crackling Ghost House *2-T: Boom Booms quicksand tower *2-4: Dry Desert Sky *2-5: Charghin Chuck's Pyrimad of ice *2-C: Iggys Bullet Bill Castle W3: Wiggler Woods (A jungle, with many Wigglers) *3-1: Jungle of the Giants *3-2: A Hantued forest *3-3: Tikitoko's fuzzy jungle *3-T: Petey Piranas spiky Tower *3-4: Seesaw rapids *3-5: Wiggler rapids *3-6: Long fall falls *3-C: Ludwig's Vocanlo castle W4: Ice Cream Waters(A beach world) *4-1: Waterfall Ocean *4-2: A Huckit Crab's Sea *4-G: Shipwreck Ghost House *4-3: A Porcu-Puffer's heighits *4-T: Cheepskippers Fishbone Tower *4-4: A underwater tunnel *4-5: Ted Torpedo's hideout *4-6: Mega Urchin's cove *4-C: Wendy's Grinder Castle W5: Cookie Core (A cave world) *5-1: A deep, deep tunnel *5-2: Undergrounded Cheep Cheep's pond *5-3: Swoobat's lair *5-4: Lava's steram *5-T: king Blarrg Rising Lava Tower *5-5: A Blaaargh's hot cave *5-6: Poodoboo's magma lake *5-7: lava of the rock *5-C: Mortons maze Castle W6: Chocolate Plateau (A world with chocolate and mountains) *6-1: Chocolate Paraidise *6-2: Yoshi mountain *6-3: Chocolate Cove *6-t: Tasty tower *6-4: Monty Mole's icy mountain *6-G: Choco Ghost House *6-5: Sweet, sweet heigths *6-6: Rainy day of the chocolate *Chocolate Plateau-C: larrys boiling castle W7: Cotton Candy Sky (A world in the sky) *7-1: A sweet, sweet sky *7-2: A dark cliff *7-3: Super Koopa's sky *7-4: Cloudy Pipeland *7-5: Bounging clouds and Mountain Spikes *7-6: Lakitu's cave *7-7: Banzai Bill's cloudy mountaintop *7-8: Thunder's maze *7-C: Roy's pipe castle W8: Bowser's Valley (A world with Bowser's castle, and many volcanoes) *8-1: The lava is hot! *8-2: Giant Monty Mole's lava cave *8-3: Swoobat's hot cove *8-4: Falling meteors *8-T: Spike Pillar Tower *8-5: Charghin Chuck's rock lair *8-6: Giant Buzzy Beetle's lava lake *8-7: Road to the Bowser's castle *8-8: Bowser Jr's snake castle *8-C: Bowser's final castle W10: Special World (Second special world) *9-1: Sumo Symphony *9-2: Excave, Mario, Excave! *9-3: Infestated Temple *9-4: Cheep Cheep's Heights *9-T: Star Power Tower *9-5: Undergrounded Toxic River *9-6: Chocolate fall *9-7: Sweet clouds *9-8: Vulcanic Maddash *9-C: Dry Bowser's Secret Castle Bosses Reznor (Tower) Koopalings (Castle) *Iggy Koopa (Yoshi Island) *Roy Koopa (Pepper Plains) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Haunted Ruins) *Wendy O. Koopa (Ice Cream Coast) *Larry Koopa (Cookie Caverns) *Morton Koopa Jr (Chocolate Plateau) *Lemmy Koopa (Cotton Candy Clouds) Bowser Jr (Castle) *Valley of Bowser Bowser (Bowser's castle) Dry Bowser (Dry Bowser's Secret Castle) Power-Up *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Cape Mario *Mini Mushroom *Excave Mario (New) *Invincible Star Gallery New Super Mario World Logo2.png|The Logo Lemmy Koopa NSMW3DS.png|Lemmy Koopa, the boss of the Cotton Candy Clouds NSMW_Battaglia_di_Roy2.png|Battle with Roy Koopa Venus Ice Trap SMW Style.png|Venus Ice Trap Category:Super Mario World Games